


forever

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, i hate steve’s ending, im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m gonna miss you buddy.”I love you.“It’s gonna be okay Buck.”No. It’s not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	forever

“I’m gonna miss you buddy.”  
 _I love you._

“It’s gonna be okay Buck.”  
 _No._

Bucky looked on at Steve with wet eyes. Steve gave Bucky a tight smile, years of worry, fighting, and pain etched into his face.

They pulled together for one last hug, embracing one another for far longer than a normal hug should last.

Bucky felt tears threatening to fall, but willed himself to keep it together.

Steve was the one to break the embrace.

He pulled away and looked at Bucky.

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,” Steve said.

_(Until I get back._  
But he’s not.  
He’s not returning.) 

The phrase brought Bucky way back to the forties, when they were just two pals enlisting for the army.

It reminded him of home. Not because his house was there, but because Steve was. And now, Steve would go back there. Without him.

Bucky let out a small smile and replied, “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

The phrase hit differently, for the both of them. It is no longer a joke, but a goodbye.

-

_Steve walked over to Bucky, who is sitting on the edge of their shared bed._

_“You’re leaving.” Bucky said quietly, as a fact rather than a question._

_Steve heaved a sigh._

_“Yes,” he responded._

_“But...why?” Bucky asked tentatively._

_“I’ve just...always been a man out of time.”_

_“Hardly a man,” Bucky tried to joke, but it came out sounding sadly reminiscent._

_Steve smiled sadly._

_“I miss the old times, with Peggy—“_

_Bucky scoffed at the name. “You hardly knew her.”_

_Steve frowned. “Not as long as we’ve known each other, but we still knew each other and—“ He cut off his sentence._

_“And?” Bucky prompts, more softly this time._

_“And I love her,” Steve finished quietly._

_Bucky looks at Steve intently. “Do you?”_

_“Yes,” Steve says with finality. But does he?_

_Bucky stared at Steve for several more seconds, examining him. His hair, some pieces flying out in every which way. The wrinkles on his forehead, caused by his years of war._

_He gets it. He gets why Steve wants to go back. All this has taken a toll on everyone, especially Steve._

_“Okay,” Bucky said quietly. No, he wanted to say._

_“Okay,” Steve agreed._

_No, no, no, Bucky screamed internally._

_I can’t lose you._

-

Steve turned around without another word and stepped onto the platform.

Bucky stared at Steve. 

Steve stared ahead.

“Going quantum,” Bruce said. “Three,”

“two,”

Bucky sucked in a breath. Steve glanced over at him, and their eyes met, locking onto each other’s for a split second. Steve’s expression was unreadable. Bucky’s was pure devastation.

“one.”

Steve vanished.

_He’s gone._

_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> aHa should i end it like this or add another chapter with a happier ending?


End file.
